COBRA (BTD)
|-|Base= |-|Monkey Stim= |-|Offensive Push= |-|Finish Him!= |-|Misdirection= Summary The COBRA is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is an exclusive unit featured only in Bloons TD Battles, Mobile and Steam versions, as well as Bloons Adventure Time TD. COBRA is a special operative of the M.I.B. that uses any means to neutralize Bloon threats. COBRA is designed to work in PVP matches in cooperation with Bloons, as most of his abilities function to either boost the player’s Bloons that are attacking the opponent or limit the opponent’s Bloons that are attacking the player Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: COBRA (C'overt '''O'ps 'B'attles 'R'esponse 'A'gent) '''Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey, Secret Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Weapon Mastery, possibly Stealth Mastery (As a special operative, should possess this), Technology Manipulation, Transmutation and Power Bestowal via Bloon Adjustment, Healing and Pain Manipulation via Attrition, Summoning (In Bloons Adventure Time TD, can summon supply drops of cash and lives) | All base abilities enhanced, limited Time Manipulation via Monkey Stim) | All base abilities enhanced, limited Time Manipulation via Finish Him!), Enhanced Senses (Can detect and attack Camo Bloons), Morality Manipulation and Teleportation via Misdirection Attack Potency: Wall level (Is stronger than the Boomerang Monkey) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed | Likely at least Superhuman, possibly Hypersonic (The artwork for Finish Him! shows COBRA outrunning an explosion, however this may not be valid), Transonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Is stronger than the Boomerang Monkey) Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Several meters, Unknown with Misdirection Standard Equipment: Dual pistols Intelligence: Likely Above Average Weaknesses: Isn't fit for direction combat (Works best as support for an army of Bloons), Can only use his most powerful abilities from one of two upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sidearm:' The COBRA's main method of attack. Fires bullets at Bloons *'Wired Funds:' Provides 80 extra money per round *'Bloon Adjustment:' Every 5th Bloon attacking the opponent is randomly given camo, regen, or +1 rank (max Ceramic) *'Double Tap:' COBRA equips a second sidearm *'Attrition:' Every 15 seconds, either steals 2 lives from the opponent (Assault Mode) or provides the player 2 lives (Defensive Mode). If the opponent only has 1 life left in Assault Mode, gives the Player extra 30 money instead *'Monkey Stim:' Reduce Tower boost cooldown by 5 secs (min: 15 secs) **'Offensive Push:' Allows the Player to send Bloons 1 round earlier than normal *'Finish Him!:' Reduce Bloon boost cooldown by 5 secs (min: 15 secs) **'Misdirection:' Gives the COBRA the ability to cover the send the highest Bloon within range to fight to fight against the opponent instead Key: Base | Monkey Stim upgrade path | Finish Him! upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Ninja (007) (007) Ninja (007)’s Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Primates Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spies Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Healers Category:Pain Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Morality Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9